


New Superheros?

by annapointone



Category: X-Ray and Vav - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapointone/pseuds/annapointone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story on how X-Ray and Vav met</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Superheros?

**Author's Note:**

> I have't written a fic in over a year please forgive the sloppyness, also any mistakes because i did not proofread
> 
> Edit: I'm new to the site so please forgive my poor tagging skills

Ray was just walking down the street when he saw a lady getting mugged. He was going to turn the other way and never think about this again, and it would have been easy to do so except he heard a voice in an odd accent shout, “Stop thief!” then a man about his age, maybe a little older, come running toward the lady and the thief. Ray was about to call after the man to either stop or to be careful he hadn’t decided yet when he started running after the weird man to help because he seemed to clumsy for his own safety and in desperate of help.

The other man had a towel tied around his neck and some sort of stupid British logo taped to the front of his shirt. What an idiot Ray thought as he met up with the man attempting to stop a mugging. “In the name of Justice I demand you give the lady her purse back and come with me to turn yourself in!” As predicted the thief didn’t do as he was told and began to run. The would-be hero turned his body quickly and began running after him shouting nonsense Ray couldn’t understand through his accent.

The thief turned a corner and the foreign man didn’t see it. “Dude, he turned this way!” Ray began to follow the man down an alley way and bouncing off walls occasionally saying “parkour” with a grin. Eventually after about a minute more of running the thief ran himself into a corner but Ray didn’t see him stop so he kept running off walls and eventually into the thief making them both dizzy.

“There you are, thief!” the British man announced, grabbing the criminal and using his towel to tie his hands tightly behind his back, thanked the helpful citizen for catching the mugger, and grabbed the purse to return to the victim of the crime. After everything had cleared up with the police and the lady getting home safely the superhero found Ray.  
“Hey! Stop! Let me talk to you!” A somewhat familiar voice shouted behind him causing him to stop and listen to what this wanna-be has to say. “Damn dude, nice job helping me back there.”  
“Meh, no big deal. All in a days work, right?” Ray laughed a little bit before the duo drifted into an awkward silence for a few minutes. 

“So what’s your name?” Ray tried to break the awkward silence.

“I am Vav kind citizen, What is yours?” Vav boasted in a stronger voice than he had just moments before hand.  
“Ray,” he said nonchalantly.

“Oooo, cool! You were like a superhero back there! You should be my partner!” Vav squawked in delight.

“Sure, why not?” Ray joked but Vav didn’t pick up on it and grabbed Ray by the arm and lead him down streets, through crowds, up flights of stairs, and finally into his apartment. “Dude, what the fuck?” Ray panted, running twice in one night was not doing him well.

“From here on out, we will be known as-“ Vav rushed into the other room for a moment then reappearing covering Ray’s eyes putting an old towel, some spare kitchen gloves on him, and taping a piece of paper to his shirt. “-X-Ray and Vav!”

Fighting crime and getting all the glory for being badasses? Ray could get used to this.


End file.
